


the one where elnor got captured

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Captivity, Character Study, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Narek is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: Elnor was captured by the Tal Shiar.
Series: Picard Short Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	the one where elnor got captured

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something that was supposed to be a prompt fill but took a wild turn.
> 
> i may or may not write a sequel to this

Fear was not something that Elnor experienced often. However, sitting in a Tal Shiar prison, surrounded by Tal Shiar operatives, Elnor became aware of his own fear. It settled in his stomach like a heavyweight, and it gnawed at him from the inside.

The Tal Shiar, Zani had told him, only took prisoners when they thought they would get something out of them. Out of  _ him _ . And they would do everything in their power to get it — and then, they  _ would _ get it. It was just a matter of time. That was why he  _ should not _ , under any circumstance, be captured by the Tal Shiar.

Elnor he wouldn’t lie that he was afraid of what the future might hold for him now. He was afraid of death, but he was also afraid of living in Tal Shiar captivity. He was afraid about what the Tal Shiar might want from him, what they might want him to do for them.

The sound of footsteps pulled Elnor out of his musing, and he saw a man approaching his cell where he was being held in. He dressed in all black instead of Tal Shiar uniform. 

“If you want to ask me to betray my master, you are wasting your time”, Elnor warned the man. 

“As a citizen of the Star Empire, you have duty and responsibility to our race”, the man. “The… ‘thing’ this so-called master of yours took is a harbinger of our destruction. We should destroy it before it destroys us.”

Elnor remembered what Picard had told him — the ‘thing’ the man was referring to was an android, true, a synthetic life made by Human hands. But it— no,  _ she _ — was dear to Picard. She was the daughter of his friend.

She was Picard’s mission.

Whereas  _ his  _ mission was to protect Picard.

“My creed for him takes priority above everything else”, Elnor told the man.

“You will betray your own people for one human?” the man said.

“He is my master, and I bound my sword to him”, Elnor returned. “Everything else does not matter.”

“Hm”, the man hummed. “You are afraid of me.”

The change of topic was surprising. Elnor bit the inside of his cheek, before answering. 

“I am.”

“Interesting”, the man mused. “You have not tell a single lie, yet you somehow managed to avoid giving me what I want.  _ Qalankhkai  _ is truly something else.”

“I do not need your flattery”, Elnor said bluntly.

The man chuckled.

“I’ll come back later”, he said. “Oh, and by the way — my name is Narek. Just to give a name to your fear.”

With a wink, the man — Narek — walked away from his cell. Once he could no longer see him, Elnor felt his shoulder sag.

He leaned back to the wall and shivered as fear overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm accepting prompts on [my tumblr](https://boldlynyooming.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
